Simplify the following expression: ${-y+7-3y+5}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-y - 3y} + {7 + 5}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-4y} + {7 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-4y} + {12}$ The simplified expression is $-4y+12$